Love At Last
by The Dreamer With A Passion
Summary: For Stardust 19 Just your typical (sort of not really) love story between Sebastian and Bree. Set before Bionic Rebellion (beginning), after Bionic Rebellion (middle, small part) and after Elite Force became a thing (ending). One shot


**A/N**

 **Hello fan fiction world! So, I decided to do this, because I was bored and wanted to post something, also because this sounded cool. This is for Stardust16! So, without any more stalling, let's start this story! (Also, sorry this is late, tried to make it short but interesting, which probably didn't happen)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or Lab Rats Elite Force. All I own is the plot of the story and my OC's. Please excuse any spelling and grammar errors. Enjoy.**

"Sebastian, could you help me move this couch?" Bree asks the brunette student.

"Sure Bree. I gotta go." Sebastian bids goodbye and walks over to Bree.

"Where to put it?" Bree smiles and points towards the mentors room.

"Sorry for the distance, I would've asked Adam, but he wasn't here." Bree feels bad, but Sebastin just laughs.

"Don't worry Bree, this weighs like nothing. It's honestly super light." Bree laughs and lightly pushes Sebastian.

"Stop it! I admit, that made me feel a little better, but don't push it" he laughs in response and sets the couch down.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

"Chase, would you stop fighting with your little friend? He has training with Adam" Bree comes out from the hydro-loop to find Chase and Sebastian fighting.

"I will once he admits I'm right!" Chase shouts. Bree raises her eyebrow.

"Oh really? Hey Sebastian, wanna see all of Chase's embarrassing baby pictures?"

"Fine! Sebastian, you were right." Chase admits, not wanting to become a bigger laughing stock then he was already.

"Good little baby, now go. You have students to torture, I mean teach" Chase frowns and walks away, grumbling.

"Not funny." He replies as he walks to the training area.

"So, how'd you know I had training with Adam today?" Sebastian asks once Chase is gone.

"Well, Adam's terrible at knowing whose in his class, so I help him, because Chase would obviously annoy Adam to no end. Thus, me knowing whose in his class and whose not." Bree explains.

"Okay, well I'll see you later" Sebastian bids goodbye and leaves. Bree sighs dreamily.

"He's so cute." she says out loud, almost falling down due to her being starstruck.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

"Bree. Bree. BREE!" Leo shouts at the girl.

"I love you too" Bree says, happily.

"Okay, no need to voice that out." Leo snaps Bree out of her dreamland.

"Oh, hey Leo! How long have you been there?" the girl asks, mortified.

"Long enough for Yoona and Sooyoung to eat 10 meals. Which means a long time" Leo refers to 2 of their Bionic students, who eat a lot.

"Poo. What did I say when I was asleep?" Leo laughs evilly.

"You said you loved me, and that you wanted to marry me." he jokes.

"Tell me the truth, or I will give Yoona and Sooyoung your credit card" Bree threatens.

"You said you loved Sebastian! There I said, please don't give my credit card to those 2! They'll make me go bankrupt" Leo pleads.

"I was just kidding but alright. Also, no telling anybody what happened here."

"Yes ma'am."

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

"Is she single?" Sebastian asks Chase one day.

"She's my sister!" he exclaims, disgusted.

"But is she single?"

"Yeah, but she's my sister."

"I know that stupid!" Sebastian shouts back.

"Woah, break it up, nerd and not nerd" Adam says as he walks towards the two.

"Hey!"

"Don't get all mad, we all know Sebastian's way cooler then you"

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

"So, um, why are we here again?" Bree asks as Sebastian removes the blindfold from Bree's eyes.

"Because, we can." Sebastian answers, playfully.

"Haha very funny, but tell me, seriously" she laughs.

"Okay, so I wanted to go on a date with a girl mentor, can't I do that?" he asks, sitting down.

"You can, it just seems awkward, I mean, for all we know, I could be 17 and you could be 14."

"Hey! I'm not 14, I'm like 18 or something." he replies, offended.

"Sure you are."

"Let's just eat"

"If it tastes good, then I'll eat."

"Yoona and Seohyun made it."

"I'll eat"

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

"I thought you were my friend!" Chase shouts at Sebastian. Bree pulls Chase a little back.

"It's your fault for thinking that, you murderer!" Sebastian shouts back, coming closer to the bars of his prison cell.

"Sebastian! We didn't kill anyone. Your 'father' was trying to get rid of innocent non-Bionic human's! If you think we're murderer's, then somethings off with your brain." Bree shouts.

"He had a good reason. I'm sure of it, I mean, I sure had a good reason to join him!"

"What reason did you have! Was it that you wanted to be a part of an army that killed for no darn reason!" Bree explodes.

"NO! IT WAS BECAUSE I'VE SEEN HOW 'INNOCENT' HUMAN'S CAN BE! THEY'LL SAY THEY LOVE YOU AND THEN, YOUR PATHETIC FATHER WILL GAMBLE YOUR MOTHER AWAY!" Sebastian shouts.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENS IN ALL CASES! SOMETIMES-" Sebastian cuts Bree off.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? YOU'VE LIVED MOST OF YOUR LIFE TRAINING IN A BASEMENT, ONLY GETTING OUT WHEN LEO FOUND YOU GUYS!"

"Sebastian, Bree, I think you guys should stop" Chase says to the two who were in a heated argument.

"Stay out of this one Chase, I know what I'm doing" Bree says as Chase slowly walks towards the guards who were watching from a safe room.

"Sebastian, I know you're quite angry right now, but now is not the time to burst. I know that, you hate my brothers and I, but, hear me out. I know that, you don't have the best family history, but for you too try and be like Krane, you could've gotten yourself killed, or frozen, but you got lucky that all we did was take away your Bionics."

"But, as for your freedom, you're stuck here with Tank and Lexi, for god knows how long. You, were probably the best student, but, you destroyed that. Heck, we were getting ready to make you a student mentor, but we can't do that now."

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

"So, Bree. Sebastian's coming back to the island today, are you guys gonna come?" Leo asks over the phone. It had been about a year since Sebastian was put into jail and only a few months since Bree and Chase joined the Elite Force.

"Leo, you know the answer's no. The team and I have to make sure Roman and Riker don't get the super hero list." Bree replies, pacing in her shared room.

"I know, but can't you come? I don't think that you and Chase not being there is gonna make things harder"

"I'll come, but if I get a single call from the team, I'm leaving."

"Thanks."

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

Sebastian walks out from the hydroloop with Douglas and Donald.

"Woah, you're back. After 2 years, I never thought I'd see your face." Adam says, amazement in his eyes.

"Adam! That's rude. Welcome back bro!" Logan walks up and engulfs Sebastian with a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to be back. I mean, I have fully recovered from my crazy 'Krane' phase." Sebastian replies, smiling.

"So, I guess the Krane virus probably set you straight" a girlish voice rings out.

"Bree, Chase! You guys actually came!" Leo shouts, happily.

"We had to. You would've killed us if we didn't." Chase replies, giving Leo a hug.

"True that. Hey Sebastian." Bree says, waving a little.

"Hey, don't be like that! You gotta have fun! Sebastian just got back and you're still acting like he's evil. The virus that almost killed us, knocked sense into him." Taylor walks over.

"Okay, I agree, you guys are still harsh on me, but can you stop acting like I'm not here?" Sebastian speaks up.

"Okay, now that this is over, let's celebrate!" Logan comes up and picks Leo up.

"Let's go!" Logan starts running with Leo slung over his shoulder.

"HELPPPPP!" Leo screams, terrified.

▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬

"Sooo."

"Soooo."

"Look, I'm sorry Bree, I never meant to hurt your feelings, I didn't fake my feelings for you, they're real, no matter what. I know I faked having a sort of good friendship with Chase and Adam, but, when it came to you, I didn't have to fake it." he explains.

"I probably had feelings for you Sebastian, but I don't know any more. Maybe my feelings are and will always be temporary for men. Maybe I'll die alone, with 30 cats." She laughs, bitterly.

"Bree, that's not true at all, and I know it."

"How do you know? Ever since you've left, I had 3 crushes. In the span of only 1 year. I don't think I'll have permanent feelings for anyone."

"Tell me this doesn't make your heart flutter and your stomach fill with butterflies." Sebastian kisses Bree on the lips.

"I feel nothing." Bree denies her feelings.

"Ah come on! You totally ruined a perfect reunion moment!" Sebastian whines, making Bree laugh a little.

"I'm sorry, but, I can't do this." Bree backs off.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because, we're too different. And, I highly doubt that a long distance relationship will work out."

"We can try, it won't be that hard. Please Bree, I had been spending all my time being locked up just thinking about you."

"We can try, fine." Sebastian does a celebration dance.

"Don't do that again." he laughs.

"Okay, girlfriend."

"Good, boyfriend" they both chuckle.

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I'm sorry this is super short, I just, didn't have wifi at India and I found out who I had to write for super late. I also lost track of time so, yeah. I hope you liked it Stardust19!**


End file.
